


You're My Favourite

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @theasparagusawakens: Hey there, I've had a fairly shitty couple of weeks and was wondering if you could please write a fic about Bucky Barnes cheering his very upset s/o up? Preferably very fluffy. Thanks so much, I adore all of your Bucky fics! Hope you're having a lovely day.❤️





	You're My Favourite

“Hey...what’s wrong?” He knows something’s wrong the moment he sees you. You’re curled up on the sofa the two of you saved up the money for (it’s shitty, but it’s yours), you’re not smiling which is unusual for you especially when you’ve come home and gotten into your comfy clothes. But the big thing that sets warning bells off is the way you’re bundled up into your blanket. You use it a lot, but only when you’re feeling bad do you bundle up quite so much, with everything but your eyes covered. 

Your eyes follow him as he puts his bag down, kicks his shoes off, and makes his way over to where you’re sat. Sitting down next to you, all Bucky wants to do is pull you close and make sure you’re okay. 

“Bad day...” You lean against his side. You want that comfort, just to be held, just to be reassured that someone else is there. That Bucky is there and he’s not leaving, no matter how rough a day or a week or a year you have.

“You wanna watch ‘10 Things I Hate About You’ and eat cake?” He wraps his arm around your shoulders and draws you closer, letting your legs curl across his lap. 

“Did you buy cake?” You don’t remember there being a cake when you left the house that morning, but then you’d been half asleep and not ready for the day that called for you to work like every other human being. 

“I did, before I got called away by Steve...it’s your favourite.” You smile up at him for the first time and thank every force on earth, every god, everything you can that he’s your friend and your boyfriend. That he wants you happy, that he thinks about the little things to make you happy.

“You’re my favourite.” You lean over and press a kiss to his nose, smiling at the way it scrunches up and the light pink over his cheeks. You were really lucky that you had Bucky, he always knew how to make things better...even if it seemed like nothing would.


End file.
